Fathers
by Skater Princess
Summary: A look through Jon's eyes on Cult Fiction night and the day he said goodbye. One Shot.


Jon put weight into his clutches as he walked into his good ol' apartment. He had just left the hospital, and it felt rather good to be in a room with colors besides blue and white. He had layed in that hospital bed for about a month so there was alot of dusting to do. Too bad he was too weak to do it. He sighed (and slightly winced in pain) and limped his was over to the couch, sitting down on it and putting his casted leg up on the cofee table but not even reaching for the remote. He just closed his eyes and tilted back his head. Though it had been an entire month, the memory of the accident was still sharp in his mind.

* * *

_He had been going to visit Shawn's beloved center when a truck had cut him off. The rest was no more than a painful flash of red and white a distant scream. It felt like it had takin forever to reach the hospital, just hours of being in a slow moving ambulance. He was slipping in and out of conciousness. After what felt like the fifth hour of the ride, he finally fell out of it completely. _

_He woke up hours later in a blurry white room. It was only a little while until he realized he was unable to move. He still felt immense pain surging throughout his entire body. He was still unsure wether or not he was alive or dead. He heard muffled beeps, buzzing, and other random noises around him. 'If this is heaven, it ain't too great' he thought to himself. And he lay there for even more long, dragging, painful hours. Every once in a while he would see a figure of a person next to him or attending to him. Seeing as his sight was still bad they only looked like random blurry flashes appearing and then dissapearing into thin air. It didn't take all that long to figure out that he was in the hospital. He tried speaking to anyone near him, but it was no use, he could not rasp a word. It wasn't too soon however, till his vision and hearing improved quickly. And then after more lagging hours and more pain, and more wires being uncomfortably attached and dettached, a figure walked up to his side and touched his hand. He quickly recognized her as Katherine. _

_"Hi Jon." she said gently. Even though his sense of smell was numb, he could still smell the sweet perfume she always wore. "I was so worried when I heard. I know the doctors told me you wouldn't be able to respond, but you can still hear me. So I'll talk, and you can just listen. Jon..." she paused for a moment, and then she smiled slightly, "Jon..I'm pregnant. You are the father. I'm sure of it."_

_Jon's heart felt like it stopped there and then. _

_"We're gonna have a baby Jon."_

_Jon wondered if he was hearing as well as he thought. He heard very little of the rest of what she was telling him. He picked up a few things like "I've been preganant for a while now" and "thinking we could move to New York" and "starting a new career". As a matter of fact, it took a while to register her exit when she left. 'A baby. I am having a baby.' It rang through his head repeatedly. Starting a new life in New York? What would he need that for? He had a perfectly good life right here._

_'What life? Your just a lonely old english teacher, you live with no one, even the kid who could have been your son left you. And for Chet Hunter!' said a voice in his head. And the other voice, which most people have to do debate with their negative little voice, instead of arguing could only say, 'Then whats the point of living?' And he blacked out for a moment. And for moment, he did not care wether he lived or he died, he only wanted to put rest the troubles of his life. _

_He awoke a little later to what sounded like screaming. The voice sounded familiar. 'Matthews..?'_

_He squited his eyes alittle. Cory Matthews appered to be screaming into Shawn's ear, whilst he had him in a tight embrace._

_"This is a hug Shawn, this is a hug!" Cory yelled, "When you hug someone, when you care about them and you want them to know that!" Cory let go of Shawn but took him by the shoulders, "Now Turner took care of you, he loves you! And you love him! Now is that real, or is Mr. Mac and the Center real, you decide, but you cannot leave here! We can leave." He finished and looked at (a rather frightened at the outburst) Topanga. She nodded and followed him as they walked out the door together. Jon looked to Shawn, who turned his head towards Jon. Shawn moved closer to him, clearly upset._

_"Jon, how could you be in here?" he said, "How could you screw up on your bike? I have never seen you screw up on anything. I'm the screw-up, remember? Come on, you remember. Don't do this to me, Jon. I don't do alone real good. Look, I know you're in there, but it's like you're not really here. You're not talking, but I know you're here. So I'm just going to talk, and you can listen. Jon, even when I was at the Center, it was all the things that you taught me that made me wonder if it was the right place for me or not. But you didn't teach me enough. You and my parents and the Matthews and the handful of people who really care about me, so don't blow me off, Jon. Don't blow me off God!" Shawn started yelling, and Jon could see him on the verge of tears, his voice shaking. "I've never asked you for anything and I never wanted to come to you like this. But don't take Turner away from me. He's not done yelling at me, yet. God, you're not talking, but I know you're here. So, I'm going to talk and you can listen. God...I don't want to be empty inside anymore." _

_Jon felt tears rising up in his own eyes as he saw Shawn crying. He took the small hand Shawn had place upon his and squeezed it as much as he could. Shawn smiled at him, and Jon's heart felt a little lighter. In his head, he heard his optimistic little voice return again._

_'He loves you...' _

* * *

I Month Later

Kat screamed.

"Push!" The doctors around her yelled.

Jon squeezed her hand tightly, "It'll be alright Kat, you can do it!" He reassured her over and over. Kat felt tears fall rapidly down her face. She sobbed and screamed agonizingly as she felt hope drain from herself. Her face was scrunched and red as a tomatoe, her toes crunched, trying to bear the pain. The room was beginning to spin around her when she heard someone exclaim "And we have a beautiful baby boy!". And finally, she let go and relxed, though still incredibly sore. Jon planted a kiss on her cheek and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You did it.." he smiled. And so did she as they gave her the baby. She held him lovingly in her arms. Jon grabbed the baby's tiny hand, "Welcome to the world little Shawn."

And little Shawn wrapped its tiny hand around the tip of Jon's finger.

A few hours later little Shawn, Jon, and Kat walked out into the waiting room where just about everyone else was. Topanga and Angela both let out "awwws" and went over to the baby to coo at him. Shawn, Cory, and Eric smiled and went to go pat Mr. Turner on the back. Shawn looked at little Shawn, "You did that." he told Jon. Jon laughed "I did that alright." Shawn went closer to litte Shawn.

"Hey little Shawn, I'm big Shawn. I'm your big brother. And we have an awsome dad."

Turner smiled and wrapped his arms around Shawn from behind. Cory smiled at the scene.

"So its off to New York first thing tommorow morning, eh Jonathan?" George asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys." Jon said looking around at all of them.

"You should all come visit us someday." said Kat, "If your ever in New York I mean."

"Yea, we'll be sure to do that one day." Shawn smiled. "Oh!" Shawn said, suddenly remembering, "Someone wanted to say goodbye to you." Jon looked up and saw Chet Hunter walking to him. "How ya doin teach?" Chet greeted in his usual croaky voice. Jon smiled and gave Chet a pat on the arm, "Hey there Chet."

"I heard you we're leaving tommorow morning and well, I thought you'd like to have this gift from me and Shawnie."

Chet gave Jon a gift wrapped box, which Jon ripped open. "A toaster!" Jon smiled. "Thanks Chet."

Jack looked at Shawn, "Hey isn't that the same.." But Shawn elbowed him on the side and silenced him.

"Least we could do for a good man like yourself. You took care of my boy, took alot of heart to somethin like that."

"Hes a good kid." Said Jon, putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Ya taught him well teach." Said Chet. "Well keep in touch, its time I go hit the old dusty trail again."

Chet turned around and Jon stopped him, "Hey Chet." Chet turned his head around to face Jon, "Your a good father. You raised Shawn well." Jon said. Chet smiled, and said "Couldn't have done it without ya." and he left.

"You'll keep in touch?" Shawn said looking at Jon.

Jon rubbed Shawn's baxk abit, "Defintely. You'll always be family."

"Yea dad, I know."

end.


End file.
